VIVES EN MI CORAZÓN
by Claudia Gazziero
Summary: [UA] "Una adolescente y un niño unidos por el destino se vuelven a encontrar diez años más tarde. ¿Podrá Inuyasha Taisho, un problemático adolescente, convencer a Kagome Higurashi de que el amor no tiene edad? ¡Pasen y descúbranlo!
1. Capítulo I

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE. SU ARGUMENTO Y PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ REALIZADA COMPLETAMENTE SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

"Una adolescente y un niño unidos por el destino. Un amor imposible entre un problemático chico de secundaria y su maestra Kagome Higurashi, la mujer que salvó su vida diez años atrás."

**VIVES EN MI CORAZÓN**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO PRIMERO**

**UN NUEVO ESTUDIANTE**

**I**

A Kagome Higurashi nunca le había parecido más innecesario el tener que usar tacones. Como siempre, corriendo tras el autobús, llevarlos era una tarea demasiado complicada. Llevaba veinte minutos de retraso y estaba segura de que esta vez sería reprendida; no podía escapar al castigo más tiempo. Suspiró resignada. El bus iba demasiado lleno y la gente se amontonaba cerca de la puerta. Estaba tan apretada que apenas podía sostener sus documentos bajo el brazo. Ese día había empezado muy mal.

Era una maestra, pero incluso hasta ese día no había podido demostrar todo su potencial. Ella sabía más de Historia Nacional que cualquier maestro en las escuelas de la ciudad, pero a la hora de hacer su clase, siempre había algún inconveniente. Se sentía realmente frustrada por eso, y daba gracias al director por no haberla despedido aún. La verdad era que, Kagome Higurashi no tenía mucho dominio sobre los grupos, y con _grupos _se refería a sus alumnos. Ellos parecían nunca escuchar lo que hablaba y obedecer a todo el mundo menos a ella.

Sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo del blazer. De seguro era Kouga. Lo tomó, intentando no golpear demasiado a las personas que iban pegadas a ella en el dichoso autobús y contestó.

—¿Kouga? Estoy camino al trabajo. No puedo hablarte ahora —Intentó no gritar, pero el ruido ambiental era demasiado. No escuchaba nada.— Escucha, voy a colgarte. ¡Al rato te llamo, amor!

Hacía dos años que estaba felizmente casada con Kouga Asakura. Él era un brillante y apuesto maestro de las artes marciales y siempre andaba de gira con su equipo, en torneos o exhibiciones. Era muy talentoso. Kagome lo había amado desde el día en que lo conoció, y su vida con él era tranquila y entretenida. Bueno, cuando él estaba en casa.

Como pudo, se bajó del bus. Logró salir ilesa y con todas sus carpetas. Esperaba tener mejor suerte con la clase aquel día. Había preparado una nueva modalidad para atraer la atención de los chicos.

—¡Profesora Higurashi! —la llamó una voz masculina.

—¡Profesor Hoyo!

El maestro de Idiomas se acercó corriendo hacia ella, con una ficha en sus manos, seguido de un jovencito que nunca había visto, al cual no le dedicó demasiado escrutinio.

—Estuve esperándola en la sala de profesores, pero como nunca llegó, se me hizo tarde para entregarle esto. —le tendió el papel, con una sonrisa amable en su cara.

—¿Qué es…? —Preguntó.

—Es la ficha del nuevo estudiante transferido, Inuyasa Taisho. —Solucionó Hoyo.— Es de su clase.

—¡De mi clase! —Lo que le faltaba, como si no tuviera demasiados problemas con los alumnos que ya tenía le sumaban más chicos. Leyó la ficha con atención. Ese muchacho había estado en cinco escuelas durante los últimos dos años, sus calificaciones eran pésimas y sus observaciones lo calificaban como chico problemático. Quiso morir. Intentó que su rostro no delatara lo mal que se sentía con esa situación, pero fue demasiado tarde.

—¡Ánimo, profesora! Inuyasha es un buen chico. ¿No es así, Taisho? —Puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros del muchacho que lo seguía y al que Kagome no le había prestado atención desde el principio.

—¡Feh! —Escuchó murmurar al chico. Le dedicó toda su atención.

¿Así que ese era el muchacho? Se veía mucho mayor a lo que indicaban sus calificaciones. Su aspecto era el de un delincuente. Se castigó mentalmente por pensar eso de un alumno, pero es que su cabello blanco desordenado, su camisa sin corbata y sus pantalones llenos de agujeros no podían dejar que pensara otra cosa sobre él. ¡Tenía las orejas horadadas!

Intentó empezar con el pie izquierdo. —¿Inuyasha, me acompañas al salón? —Lo invitó, con la voz más amable que pudo articular. El chico la siguió en silencio. —Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, y al parecer, voy a ser tu tutora. ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!

La verdad era que a Inuyasha Taisho no le interesaba llevarse bien ni con esa tonta profesora ni con nadie. Esperaba salir de aquella escuela lo antes posible. No tenía intenciones de terminar el año, ni de terminar la escuela. Estaba seguro de que ella había visto en él a un delincuente, y era verdad. Él era un chico sin pasado ni futuro, que no tenía el más mínimo interés de estudiar y hacer de su vida algo bueno. Sólo estaba harto de los adultos, y lo que menos quería era ser uno de ellos: siempre demasiado preocupados por el interés propio y el dinero. A él solo le importaba disfrutar la condenada vida el tiempo que durase. Esa tonta mujer iba a estar, seguramente, muy decepcionada de él.

—¡Yo que tú no tendría tantas esperanzas en mi! —Fanfarronéo.

Su voz era burlesca e irónica. Kagome no supo qué pensar. Como siempre, no podía llevarse bien con un alumno ni siquiera por una vez.

—¿Qué dices? —Rió nerviosa. Se detuvo en el pasillo, antes de llegar al aula.

—¡No intentes llevarte bien conmigo! Odio la lástima de los demás. —murmuró. Kagome había leído su expediente demasiado rápido como para entender a qué se refería, pero estaba notando que tendría que leerlo completo lo antes posible.

—Inuyasha… ¡Vamos! Te gustarán tus compañeros. —Rió nerviosa. Dio gracias a los dioses por haber llegado al salón. Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a entrar. En el interior había un bullicio aterrador.— Cuando yo te diga, entras. ¿Ok?

Se ubicó al frente e intentó callar al grupo. No hubo respuesta por parte de ellos ni a la primera ni a la segunda vez. Tuvo que gritar fuerte para que al fin notaran su presencia. —¡Chicos, atención! Comienza la clase. —Golpéo las carpetas contra el escritorio.

Poco a poco, y entre burlas y cuchicheos el ruido desapareció. —Hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno. Su nombre es Inuyasha Taisho y viene de Osaka. ¡Trátenlo bien! —Sonrió, haciéndole un ademán a Inuyasha para que entrara.

Todo el curso se quedó en silencio al ver a su nuevo compañero. Su aspecto era singularmente extraño. Tenía un largo cabello negro y sus ojos eran ámbar. Era muy alto y parecía un gánster. De inmediato, causó alboroto en el grupo, sobretodo en las mujeres. Kagome lo comprendía, después de todo, el muchacho no era mal parecido, sólo tenía un carácter complicado. De hecho, en su vida, Kagome había visto sólo una vez a un muchacho con ese color de ojos. ¡Él era muy extraño! Esperaba de veras que encontrara una novia que lo pusiera en su lugar pronto. Así las cosas serían más fáciles para ella.

—Inuyasha… ¿Quieres decirle algo a tus compañeros? —lo invitó Kagome. Todos los chicos lo miraban expectantes. Al parecer, tenían mucha curiosidad sobre el nuevo alumno, pero él no le respondió. Caminó sin que ella se lo ordenase al único lugar vacío del salón, tiró su mochila sobre la mesa y se sentó.

Siempre intentaba no sentirse humillada frente a sus alumnos, pero estaba comenzando a creer que era una tarea imposible. Ese chico la había ignorado totalmente frente a todos, haciendo incluso que dudara sobre su vocación. Cada día lo sentía con más pesar. Ser maestra había sido una pésima idea. Los adolescentes no la respetaban, ni siquiera la escuchaban. Deseó por un minuto, ser como Kouga. Él dejaba a sus alumnos extasiados, deseando aprender todo lo que fuese posible sobre él. No era como ella. Ella no era nada más que una mujer perdida, sin talento en un trabajo que no le retribuía. Inició su clase, aunque sabía que muy pocos le ponían atención. ¡Qué más daba! Estaba acostumbrada.

Inuyasha miró a su compañera de banco, una chica pálida y sin gracia. —¡Hola, soy Kikyo! —le tendió la mano, como si se tratase de un cuento de caballeros.

—Inuyasha… —le respondió. Miró con más cuidado su cara. Esa mujer se parecía a alguien de su pasado. Alguien a quien había amado mucho.

Kikyo sonrió. —Inuyasha, espero que nos llevemos bien; después de todo, nos sentaremos juntos el resto del año.

—No te preocupes por eso… no pienso quedarme más de un mes en este lugar.

—¡Por qué! —exclamó la chica.— ¿Acaso no te gustó esta escuela?

—No es tu culpa, si así lo crees… Sólo no me interesa. —comentó. Acto seguido, se estiró arriba de su mochila y se puso a dormir. Kikyo lo observó confundida. Ese chico era muy extraño. A pesar de ser guapo, hablar con él resultaba complicado.

Kagome miró a la clase, mientras comentaba la importancia de la Revolución que dio paso a la era Meiji. Inuyasha estaba durmiendo sobre su mochila. Suspiró resignada. Tratar con él, y subir sus calificaciones iba a ser un verdadero problema. Esperaba que con suerte, él no bajara el promedio de las calificaciones del curso aún más, ya que era imposible estar un lugar más abajo. Su clase era la peor.

**II**

—¡Kouga! Te extraño tanto… ¡He tenido tantos problemas en la escuela! —exclamó Kagome al teléfono, mientras estiraba al cielo, recostada en su cama.

—También te extraño mi amor, pero me temo que no podré regresar hasta el final del campeonato. Recién vamos en semifinales, y estoy seguro de que el equipo lo logrará. Tienen el potencial para derrotar a los demás chicos, y están muy unidos. —se explayó Kouga.

—¡Te felicito! Siempre haces un gran trabajo —Kouga notó un dejo de tristeza en la última frase de su esposa.

—Kagome, ¿estás bien? —se preocupó.

—Sí, sólo tengo algunos problemas en la escuela, ya sabes… mi clase es la peor, y tengo un nuevo alumno que creo me dará muchos problemas.

—¿Un gánster?

Kagome rió. —¡Algo asi!

Una segunda llamada en espera los interrumpió. —Kouga, tengo otra llamada. Te llamo al rato, amor.

—Ok, no te estreses demasiado —Aconsejó Kouga, despidiéndose con cariño.

—Lo prometo —Sonrió Kagome. Tomó el teléfono y dio lugar a la segunda llamada.— ¿Sí?

—¿Con la señora Kagome Higurashi? —sonó una voz desconocida desde el otro lado del teléfono. Kagome se sentó en la cama.

—Sí, con ella. ¿Se le ofrece alguna cosa?

—Pués verá… hablo de la Estación de Policía. Tengo a un muchacho llamado… Inuyasha Taisho. Sus tutores no responden y usted es la última opción. Necesitamos que venga de inmediato.

Kagome se lanzó de nuevo a la cama. —¡Qué! ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Aquí le explicaremos con más detalles.

Suspiró resignada. Sabía que Inuyasha Taisho era un problema, pero no imaginó que fuese uno tan grande. —Está bien, voy para allá. —Colgó; al fin y al cabo, ella era la tutora después de sus padres. Se levantó con pereza de la cama y se puso algo de ropa. Ya era muy de noche, y afuera había comenzado a llover. ¡Cómo era posible que le ocurrieran esas cosas cuando afuera podía formarse una tormenta! No había justicia en el mundo.

Tomó el autobús hasta la delegación. Se bajó e intentó abrir el paraguas torpemente. Kagome siempre había sido lenta y su coordinación manos y pies no era la mejor. Corrió hasta el edificio mojándose de todas formas. Preguntó en la recepción por Inuyasha Taisho, se anunció como su tutora. La oficial le indicó que fuera hacia la izquierda.

En sus veintiséis años, Kagome Higurashi nunca había tenido que ir a la delegación por ninguna cosa. Esa era la primera vez que tenía un problema con la ley. Había procurado cuidarse de los accidentes y de las peleas callejeras. Resopló complicada, temiendo visitar seguido aquel lugar durante lo que quedaba del año, gracias al nuevo chico Taisho.

Entró en la oficina indicada y se encontró a un oficial de policía sentado en su escritorio. Del otro lado estaba Inuyasha, ensangrentado, amoratado, sucio, despeinado, maloliente y enojado.

—¡Hola! Soy Kagome Higurashi… la tutora de este chico —se presentó. El oficial la observó poco alentado y mirando su paraguas mojado, que aún tenía abierto. Se reprendió mentalmente por aquella estupidez y lo cerró de inmediato.— ¡Está lloviendo! —rió nerviosa.

El oficial la miró de mala gana y habló. —Capturamos a este chico dándole una golpiza a unos estudiantes.

—¡Él también es estudiante! Seguramente son cosas de niños, ya sabe cómo son a esta edad. —Intentó restarle importancia.

—Él era el único que estaba causando problemas. Los otros chicos fueron las víctimas.

Su voz era demasiado dura para Kagome. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho en realidad Inuyasha? ¿Y los otros chicos, acaso estaban en el Hospital? —Me aseguraré de que no suceda de nuevo, oficial. De eso puede estar seguro. ¡No volverá a ver a Inuyasha Taisho en sus calles nunca más!

Inuyasha la miró por fin, enojado. ¿Es que aquella mujer era una tonta o era demasiado optimista?

—¡Eso espero! —Solucionó el hombre.— Necesito que firme su retiro, para que se puedan ir. Está en libertad por ser menor de edad y no tener antecedentes, pero la próxima vez quedará recluido. Se lo advierto, no habrá perdón la próxima vez. —repitió.

Kagome volvió a reír y a quitarle importancia con sus manos. —¡Claro que no habrá próxima vez! ¿Verdad, Inuyasha? —Al no obtener respuesta por parte del chico le pegó con su codo.

—¡Nunca más! —prometió sorprendido por el golpe que le asestó su maestra en la espalda.

—¡Entonces nos vamos! Muchas gracias oficial. Qué bueno que estaba usted ahí para detener a Inuyasha —comentó Kagome, hablando de más, mientras firmaba la libertad del chico.

El sujeto no respondió más que una mirada de desaprobación. Kagome salió de la oficina con Inuyasha a rastras. Afuera del edificio, y bajo el alero de una techumbre le habló. —Inuyasha… ¿por qué no llamaste a tus padres?

—¿Está molesta por tener que venir por mi? Yo no le pedí que lo hiciera. Podría haberme quedado ahí toda la noche —respondió Inuyasha, molesto.

—No es eso, Inuyasha —Trató de solucionar ella.

Inuyasha se volteó. —¿Entonces qué es? Si espera que le agradeceré está muy equivocada.

A Kagome nunca le había agradado que le dieran la espalda mientras hablaba. Lo obligó a mirarla. —Tus padres estarán preocupados, ¿dónde vives? Te llevaré.

—No se preocupe tanto por mí, desde aquí nos separamos.

La chica tomó su brazo. —No puedo dejarte aquí e irme simplemente a casa.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Olvidemos esto! No tiene ninguna importancia. Estaré bien solo.

Taisho era de veras un muchacho terco, pensó Kagome. —Ya te dije que no puedo, no estaría bien para una maestra. Además me preocupas… dame el teléfono de tus padres, al menos. —Insistió. Inuyasha pareció molestarse.

Luego de un rato habló. —No son mis padres, y no quieren que regrese.

Kagome no supo qué decir. ¿Inuyasha era huérfano? ¿Con quién vivía entonces? Sintió una profunda curiosidad por saberlo todo sobre él. Recordó que debía haber leído el expediente completo, pero lo había olvidado.

—Entonces… ¿con quiénes vives?

—Tutores, no les interesa mucho lo que suceda conmigo, y a usted tampoco debería importarle.

—¡Pues claro que me importa! —le gritó. Ella era su maestra y no podía dejarlo solo a mitad de la noche y con aquella tormenta. Decidió cambiar de estrategia para que Inuyasha le contase qué había pasado con él, por qué no quería regresar a casa y en qué lío se había metido para terminar en la delegación.— ¿Quieres comer algo? ¡Esta tormenta me da hambre!

Inuyasha la miró indignado. Esa mujer era realmente… algo extraño. No tenía palabras para definirla. Le siguió el juego, después de todo, estaba hambriento también.

Entraron a una estación de servicio abierta y Kagome corrió para pedir dos cafés, un sándwich de carne y verduras y galletas con chips de chocolate, sus favoritas. También pidió una bebida fría. No estaba segura de que Inuyasha quisiera tomar café. Llevó todo a la mesa donde estaba Inuyasha, con aquel aspecto de delincuente y se sentó a su lado.

—Entonces… ¿me dirás qué ocurrió hoy?

—No es importante —Insistió Inuyasha, comiendo el panecillo.

—Claro que lo es. No me llaman seguido de la delegación por un estudiante.

—Debe ser muy decepcionante, ¿no?

Kagome rió. —¡La verdad no! Fue emocionante. Kagome Higurashi, como siempre, llega a salvar el día —lo miró, pero el muchacho no estaba riendo. No era buena con los chistes.

Continuó. —¿No tienes padres, cierto?

Inuyasha dejó la bebida sobre la mesa y la acusó con la mirada. —¡No necesito que tengan lástima de mi!

—No la tengo. No veo razón para tener lástima por un muchacho como tú. Eres un chico como cualquier otro y todos los chicos tienen problemas.

El pelinegro no supo cómo responder a eso. Desde que sus padres habían muerto, todo el mundo había sentido lástima de él. Y los que no sentían lástima, se aprovechaban del dinero que daba el gobierno por recibir en su casa a los niños sin padres.

—¿Por qué no quieres regresar a casa? —Interrogó nuevamente la maestra. Inuyasha sintió que empezaba a perder contra esa mujer optimista.

Dejó el pan sobre la mesa y desvió la mirada. —Mis tutores se quedaron con el dinero del Gobierno, y no quieren que regrese. Dicen que soy un delincuente.

—Pues por tu aspecto de ahora, en verdad lo pareces.

Inuyasha se enfadó de nuevo y Kagome se reprendió por ser tan habladora. —¿Usted también me va a criticar?

—¡Claro que no! Cómo crees… Por si no te has dado cuenta, no soy una gran maestra. Estoy segura que una maestra ejemplar ya lo habría hecho, pero no yo… —comentó, sintiendo que sus palabras eran demasiado ciertas para su pesar.

Inuyasha no dijo nada. Era cierto, Kagome no era una gran maestra. A pesar de haber tenido la cabeza gacha, pudo notar como todos hablaban durante su clase, y que nadie le prestaba demasiada atención. Incluso Kikyo, a su lado, estaba mandando textos desde su móvil.

—Entonces, si no puedes regresar a tu casa… ¿dónde te quedaras?

—No es asunto suyo. Yo veré donde me quedo —cerró el tema. Kagome lo miró reprobatoriamente.

—Inuyasha…

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó el chico, harto de la situación.

—Está lloviendo.

—¡Y eso qué!

—No puedo dejarte ir así a la calle. Además estás herido —lo dudó un poco. De hecho, lo dudó demasiado. Llevar a su casa a Inuyasha era algo impensable para un maestro, pero afuera había una tormenta, debía encontrar a sus tutores al día siguiente en la escuela para reprenderlos y el chico estaba totalmente herido.— Iremos a mi casa.

—Ya le dije que no necesito la lástima de nadie. —repitió. Odiaba que las personas se compadecieran de él. Lo detestaba realmente.

—Inuyasha… —murmuró Kagome. El chico volteó a verla ante el repentino tono de voz suave. —¡Iremos a mi casa! Creí que había quedado claro. —Sonrió.

El pelinegro se espantó ante el repentino cambio de actitud de la chica, había pasado desde la dulzura extrema a la furia intensa, y luego había sonreído de nuevo. Esa mujer ¡si que estaba loca! No pudo responder nada, porque ella se levantó, llevó la bandeja hasta el rincón de la basura y fue hasta la puerta, invitándolo a seguirla.

—No debes decirle a nadie que pasaste la noche en mi casa, ¿de acuerdo? Puede prestarse para malos entendidos, y no estoy en condiciones de que me despidan. —relataba Kagome, mientras abría el paraguas para ambos y llamaba un taxi.

**III**

La casa de Kagome y Kouga era pequeña pero acogedora, tenía sólo un piso y dos habitaciones, la matrimonial y la de visitas, que en realidad era la de cosas que ya no se utilizaban y estaba llena de cachivaches. Todos los ambientes de la casa estaban en distintos niveles de altura, habiendo varios escalones repartidos por la casa.

Le presentó la habitación fea al chico. —¡Si quieres puedes quedarte en el sofá! —Arregló. Mostrarle esa habitación al chico no había sido buena idea. Era degradante para ella.

Kagome nunca había sido ordenada, ni mucho menos tenía hábitos correctos. Su personalidad era tan distraída como su conducta, y eso a Kouga nunca le había molestado. O al menos eso creía Kagome.

Inuyasha intentaba secarse el cabello con la chaqueta del uniforme escolar. —¡Oh no, nada de eso! Te darás un baño, necesitas ir limpio a la escuela mañana. ¿No pretendes ir así, verdad? —Kagome lo miró de pies a cabeza.— Creo que tendré que lavar y cocer tu uniforme. ¡Kami—sama, esta noche será laaarga!

—No es necesario, no quiero molestar más de lo que ya lo hago —evadió Inuyasha.

—No es molestia. Tómalo como que es parte de mi trabajo. No puedes ser el peor vestido de la escuela. Me reprenderían a mí. ¡No sabes cuánto sufren los maestros por culpa de los alumnos! —Bromeó.

—Está bien, me bañaré. —Accedió el chico. Kagome le indicó dónde estaba el baño y le dio toallas limpias.

Fue hasta la cocina y puso a calentar leche chocolatada. No estaba segura de si a Inuyasha le gustaba beber leche, pero mientras estuviera en su casa se alimentaría bien. Ese sándwich de la estación había sido demasiado pequeño para él. Sabía por experiencia que los hombres comían demasiado, Kouga era un devorador. Abrió dos paquetes de galletitas y las puso sobre la mesilla al lado del sofá. Inuyasha aún no salía del baño. Podía escuchar el sonido de la regadera detrás de la puerta.

Ese muchacho era tan extraño. Su actitud era completamente negativa hacia la vida. Se sentó en el sofá. Él no tenía padres, y al parecer no tenía amigos. Necesitaba saber más de él. Recordó el expediente que había llevado a casa para leer. Fue por él, se recargó en la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a leerlo con atención.

Inuyasha había nacido en Tokyo, sus padres murieron a los 8 años en un asalto. Desde ahí había pasado por cinco hogares temporales y había sido expulsado de cuatro de ellos. Sus calificaciones eran reprobatorias, tenía conductas violentas y un vocabulario soez. Había sido expulsado también de cuatro escuelas y ésta era la quinta. Había pasado por Kyoto, Osaka y ahora estaba de vuelta en Tokyo, en su escuela y muy a su pesar, en su clase.

Sintió lástima por el chico, pero luego recordó que él odiaba que sintieran lástima por su persona. Ahora lo entendía todo, Inuyasha Taisho estaba devastado, tanto moral como psicológicamente. Era un niño al cual le hacía falta solamente amor. Desde la muerte de sus padres había estado completamente solo. Conocía en carne propia lo que era la muerte y la soledad, sobretodo perder a seres amados en un incidente traumático. Hacía diez años, se había visto envuelta en un tiroteo en un banco, mientras acompañaba a su padre. Lo vio morir, mientras sólo atinaba a agacharse y proteger a un pequeño niño que estaba a su lado. Un pequeño niño de cabellos negros y ojos dorados. Tragó saliva y aferró el expediente a su pecho. —No puede ser…

No muchas personas tenían el cabello plateado en el mundo, ¿verdad? Aquel niño al cual le había salvado la vida tenía alrededor de ocho años, y sus padres habían muerto también, ambos. Buscó en el expediente con temor. Inuyasha Taisho tenía dieciocho años. ¿Cómo no lo había recordado antes? Inuyasha Taisho, ese nombre… el nombre del niño al cual había salvado de la muerte.

Cuando Inuyasha salió del baño con una pijama del esposo de Kagome, que ella misma le había dado y una toalla en el cabello, la pelinegra estaba esperándolo sentada en el sofá, con un botiquín y un pequeño costurero.

—Necesito que me des tu ropa sucia. La meteré a la lavadora y luego a la secadora, y estará como nueva para mañana temprano —habló, sin ningún tono de voz. Inuyasha lo encontró extraño, esa mujer siempre parecía tener demasiadas emociones, una tras otra.

Lo descubrió: estaba molesta. Molesta de tener que darle techo a un muchacho como él. —Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

—¿Irte? No lo creo. Te quedarás aquí hasta que yo diga lo contrario. Solucionaremos el problema con tus tutores, aunque nos tardemos varios días.

—¡Varios días! —No supo que pensar. ¿Acaso esa mujer le estaba dando alojamiento?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! No puedo dejar que andes en la calle, peleándote. ¡No vayas a creer que soy una pervertida, ¿eh?! Sólo es por tu seguridad.

—Veo que recuperó su ánimo habitual —comentó Inuyasha.

Kagome volvió a sentarse en el sillón, luego de meter la ropa sucia de Inuyasha a la lavadora y le indicó que se sentara con ella.

—Inuyasha… ya sé que no nos llevamos bien, y que probablemente me detestas. También sé que soy la peor maestra de la escuela y que tenerte en mi casa no está bien, pero no puedo dejar que te quedes sólo en la calle. Dirás que no te gusta que sientan lástima por ti. —Se anticipó Kagome a la respuesta de Inuyasha.— No siento lástima por ti, pero si me siento responsable por lo que te suceda. Por eso te quedarás en mi casa hasta que la situación se solucione. Ya está decidido.

Inuyasha no supo qué decir. No estaba acostumbrado a que los adultos se preocuparan sinceramente con él. Kagome tomó un algodón y lo untó en alcohol para curar sus heridas. Tenía el labio roto y un pequeño tajo en el cuello. También su mano estaba herida. La chica le puso vendas y curitas, luego de desinfectar todas las yagas y se levantó.

—¡Estás listo! Ahora sólo queda esperar la lavadora, la secadora, coser tu pantalón, y… ¡Ay Kami—sama! ¡Qué he hecho para merecer esto!

Inuyasha se sintió incómodo. —¡No lo digo por ti! —arregló Kagome.— Lo digo por tu uniforme. —Rió.— ¡No te preocupes más, no estoy molesta contigo, si eso es lo que crees! —Palmeó su espalda con humor. Inuyasha miró su rostro. Ella tenía una sonrisa sincera. Sus cabellos negros caían por sus hombros y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

—¡Te recomiendo dormir en el sofá! —exclamó, mientras se despedía con la mano y se metía en su habitación. Abrió la puerta nuevamente con una mirada amenazante. —No se te ocurra huir.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta. Inuyasha vio tres frazadas dobladas en el sofá de enfrente, leche y galletitas en la mesa. Estaba confundido. Ese día había realmente raro, y esa mujer lo era todavía más. ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Por qué era gentil con él? ¡Nadie era gentil con él, era un delincuente! No había hecho nada bueno por nadie hacía años. No estaba acostumbrado a la generosidad, sobretodo si venía de alguien que se sentía responsable por él. No quería ser un problema para nadie más. Quiso marcharse, pero un estruendoso relámpago iluminó la habitación, seguido del ruido del trueno. Quizás no era buena idea. Además la señorita Higurashi lo había amenazado. Miró alrededor. Sobre la mesa había una fotografía de ella junto a un sujeto. Ella estaba vestida de novia. Era casada, pero… ¿dónde estaba su esposo? ¿Qué diría al encontrarlo a él ahí? Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió mal por alguien que no fuese él mismo. No quería causarle problemas a Kagome Higurashi; no a la única persona que se portaba genuinamente gentil con él.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**NA: ¡Hola! Aquí vengo con otra historia. (No se preocupen, si actualizaré las demás historias, no dejaré historias inconclusas) Les prometo que esta historia no explotará demasiado el famoso tópico alumno/maestra. Intentaré ser original, realista y darle un buen curso. Y sobretodo, que pasen muchas cosas para al fin saber con quién se quedará Inuyasha. **

**Espero les guste este fic que escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes, y para las chicas del foro ¡Sientate! que también son muy simpáticas.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**p.d: Si no les queda muy claro el encuentro de Kagome e Inuyasha en el pasado, no se preocupen, en el próximo capítulo veremos más sobre eso. Ahora todo es incipiente.**

**¡Espero sus REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Corrección: 25/09/2013**

* * *

LOS INVITO A PARTICIPAR EN MI GRUPO:

www(punto)facebook(punto)com(slash)groups(slash)cl audiagazziero

A través de este grupo podrán saber en qué estoy, en qué estoy trabajando, por qué me retraso, qué ideas se me ocurren, etc. Les puede servir, además de conocerme más como ficker y como persona. :) No tengan miedo de agregarme a facebook :)

* * *

29/09/2013


	2. Capítulo II

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE. SU ARGUMENTO Y PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ REALIZADA COMPLETAMENTE SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

"Una adolescente y un niño unidos por el destino. Un amor imposible entre un problemático chico de secundaria y su maestra Kagome Higurashi, la mujer que salvó su vida diez años atrás."

**VIVES EN MI CORAZÓN**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**Capítulo Segundo**

**I**

No podía dormir. Se revolvía en la cama una y otra sin poder dejar de pensar en lo pequeño que era el mundo. No podía ser posible que se encontrara nuevamente y en aquellas condiciones con Inuyasha Taisho. Aún le costaba trabajo olvidar el día fatídico en que lo había conocido. El día en que su vida y la de Inuyasha cambiaron para siempre: el día que perdieron a sus padres. Kagome sólo había perdido a su padre, pero Inuyasha los había perdido a ambos. Por esa razón, ahora era un muchacho que no podía adaptarse a la sociedad. No imaginaba cuánto había sufrido, pero estaba segura de que mucho más que ella.

Cerró los ojos y su memoria la transportó al momento exacto del asalto en el Banco. Recordó a su padre, el mismo que le pidió que lo esperara en los asientos mientras iba a hacer la fila para un depósito. Había alrededor de diez personas, además de los trabajadores, y todo funcionaba lentamente. Su padre comenzaba a tardar. Kagome miró sus zapatos de la escuela y sus calcetas blancas, sin saber cómo ocupar su tiempo. A su lado, había un pequeño niño sentado junto a su madre. Charlaban y reían, mientras esperaban a su padre, que estaba en la fila junto con el de ella.

Era un día completamente normal, hasta que escuchó unos gritos desaforados exigiendo silencio. Volteó a ver y descubrió con pánico que unos bandidos habían entrado para asaltar el banco y muy a su pesar, su padre era el que estaba más cerca de ellos. Iba a gritarle que se alejara, pero el sonido de un arma actuó antes que ella. Junto con su padre cayeron dos hombres más.

Se quedó de piedra. Su cuerpo no se movió. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima al hombre que le había dado la vida y que yacía en el suelo derramando toda su sangre. ¿Iba a morir? Sintió su corazón palpitando en su pecho a toda velocidad, lleno de incertidumbre. Quiso correr hacia él pero su cuerpo no atinó a moverse ni siquiera un centímetro. Sus pies no le respondían, sentía como si se fuera a desmayar. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido.

—¡InuTaisho! —gritó la madre del muchacho que estaba a su lado, y corrió hasta el sujeto que había caído junto a su padre. Kagome vio como otro de los hombres se aprestaba a dispararle desde otro ángulo, y se lanzó sobre el pequeño niño de ocho años. Cayeron al piso y Kagome le impidió levantar la cabeza. Se escucharon nuevos disparos y gritos de horror de las mujeres que trabajaban en la sucursal.

No permitió que el chico viera nada más. Tampoco pudo ir a despedir a su padre en los últimos segundos de su vida. Luego de unos minutos, que parecieron siglos escuchó el sonido de las sirenas de la Policía. Los ladrones huyeron y nunca se supo de ellos. Cuando el incidente acabó, se descubrió llorando y abrazando fuertemente a un niño de ojos dorados y cabellera negra. Él lloraba también, y lloró aún más cuando descubrió que el disparo que había sonado justo después de que Kagome se lanzara sobre él, había sido el que había acabado con la vida de su madre.

Su vida nunca pudo volver a ser la misma, no podía olvidar la imagen de su padre recibiendo un tiro, y cómo caía al suelo mientras cada aliento de vida desaparecía; tampoco podía borrar la imagen de las personas que hacían fila, todas muertas y regadas en el piso como si no valieran nada. Entre esas personas estaba el padre de Inuyasha y el suyo como si se tratara de un mal chiste: había perdido a toda su familia.

El incidente fue muy polémico en el país y derivó en una secuencia interminable de investigaciones que jamás dieron resultado. Con el tiempo, había perdido la pista del resto de los sobrevivientes, y las posibilidades de organizarse para exigir justicia se desvanecieron con el tiempo.

Nunca más había vuelto a ver a aquel niño, sólo lo veía en su mente, cuando recordaba a su progenitor y al incidente que le quitó la vida. Lo veía llorando, abrazándola, pidiendo que lo soltara, pidiendo a su mama, rogando que lo dejara ir con su padre. Estaba segura de que si ella no lo hubiera retenido, habrían acabado con él también. Dentro de toda la tristeza, al menos, tenía en su corazón el consuelo de haberlo salvado. No había salvado a su padre, pero sí a un niño indefenso que tenía una vida por delante, y ese niño era Inuyasha Taisho.

Se levantó cuando sintió que la secadora dejó de funcionar. Se puso bata, pantuflas y salió entumida de la habitación. Afuera, estaba Inuyasha durmiendo en el sofá, se veía tan tranquilo, como si jamás hubiera sucedido nada malo en su vida. Su rostro descansaba plácidamente. Se asustó cuando percibió que se volteaba en el sillón, y seguía durmiendo. Tosió un par de veces: estaba enfermo. No podía creer que pretendiese pasar la noche fuera, en la intemperie y con aquella tormenta. ¿Qué penas había pasado Inuyasha en su vida, luego de aquel día, para preferir vivir en la calle? No quería siquiera imaginar.

Sacó su uniforme de la secadora, lo planchó y se sentó en el sillón de al lado, con una débil luz a coser los agujeros que tenía. Era un traje de segunda mano, era imposible que estuviera en ese estado luego de un solo día de uso. Sus tutores ni siquiera se habían preocupado de mandarlo a la escuela como es debido. Lo ajustó y lo reparó, se tardó alrededor de una hora. Sus pies se enfriaron y su vista se cansó. Tenía sueño, no acostumbraba a trasnochar demasiado, siempre había sido buena durmiendo.

Notó que Inuyasha se había acabado la leche y las galletitas que le había puesto sobre la mesa. Se alegró por eso. Al menos, mientras el chico estuviera con ella, no sentiría la falta de ninguna cosa. Ella misma se encargaría de ello, no como su maestra, sino como una amiga. Aunque él no recordaba quien era ella, y probablemente era mucho mejor así, ella ya lo había recordado, y no volvería a perderle la pista. Inuyasha iba a graduarse de _su_ escuela.

Se levantó somnolienta, y lo miró desde su altura. La verdad, había crecido bastante desde ese día, hacía diez años; y había crecido mal, demasiado delgado, demasiado magullado, demasiado triste. Recordó sus ojos ámbar profundo exigiéndole que no sintiera lástima por él. Realmente pedía a gritos que alguien se preocupara por su persona. Lamentablemente, ella no podía hacerlo durante demasiado tiempo. Por mucho que se sintiera responsable, no podía tenerlo en casa para siempre.

Se metió en su habitación, procurando no meter mucho ruido y se lanzó sobre la cama. Se sentía alterada, confundida, perdida y sin saber qué hacer. Muy pronto, Kouga llegaría, y no le agradaría nada ver a Inuyasha viviendo en su casa. Necesitaba resolver la vida del chico lo antes posible, y volver a la normalidad. Además, cuando lo veía, no podía evitar recordar el triste día en que todo cambió para siempre, y no le gustaba para nada.

**II**

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que un ruido horroroso lo despertó: un despertador a cuerda, que sonaba más fuerte que cualquier aparato electrónico. Saltó del sofá y las mantas volaron sobre su cabeza. En un principio se sintió perdido, pero luego de unos segundos recordó todo lo que había sucedido; la lluvia, la policía y su maestra. En la mesa de centro estaba su uniforme, perfectamente limpio y planchado, y a su lado una nota que decía:

"_Inuyasha, hay comida en el refrigerador. No te sientas apenado de usar el microondas. Luego de que desayunes VE A LA ESCUELA. Es una amenaza. ¡Buenos días!_

No podía ser malagradecido. Por muy extraña y odiosa que fuera la señorita Kagome, le había dado un techo durante una tormenta, además de rescatarlo de la prisión. Debía agradecer al menos, su preocupación. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir tanta atención, pero se esforzaría para retribuirle a esa mujer. Tomó la nota y la metió en su bolsillo.

Bostezó. Era muy temprano, afuera el Sol estaba comenzando a ponerse. Se debatió largo rato sobre si retribuirle a la señorita Kagome o no; señora Kagome, recordó. Ella estaba felizmente casada, aunque de su marido no había ni luces. Por un momento barajó la idea de que la hubieran abandonado y la verdad, es que no le sorprendería para nada; después de todo, no era la mujer con la personalidad más seductora del planeta. Parecía insegura y algo le molestaba, estaba seguro de ello.

Estiró su cuerpo y se dispuso a vestirse. Estaba solo en la casa, no había problema de que lo hiciera en el living. Se quitó la parte de arriba del feo pijama que le había dado la maestra. Era cierto, estaba solo. Kagome se había marchado a la escuela antes de que él. Caminó por la casa con disimulo, como si estuviese haciendo algo malo. Todo era muy acogedor y estaba pensado para dos personas. Ella no estaba separada, aún había dos cepillos de dientes en el baño. Entró sigilosamente a la habitación donde ella había entrado la noche anterior, era una suite matrimonial. —Después de todo sí tiene un hombre. —Murmuró. En el closet había dos pares de pantuflas, y por la puerta se asomaba ropa de hombre. Había fotografías de ellos dos juntos por todos lados. Por un lado se sintió feliz de que ella tuviera a alguien con quien acompañar sus días, y por el otro se sintió decepcionado.

¿Por qué? Quizás sólo tenía ganas de que ella fuese igual de desafortunada que él, y que pudieran ser compañeros en su desdicha. Suspiró. Desearle soledad a la mujer que lo había ayudado sinceramente lo convertía en un bastardo egoísta. No tenía derecho de desear el mal de nadie, por mucho que deseara a alguien con quien poder compartir lo que sentía.

Estaba cansado, harto de todo y de todos. Ya no soportaba la idea de conocer otra casa, con nuevos tutores y una nueva familia en la que sabía de antemano que no encajaría. Miró por la ventana de la habitación. Afuera había una calle tranquila, en un barrio tranquilo y feliz, el Sol arriba hacía casi impensable que la noche anterior hubiera tenido mal tiempo. El invierno se iba para dar comienzo a la primavera e Inuyasha estaba seguro de que la casa de Kagome sería uno de los tantos hogares temporales que tendría. Probablemente el más temporal de todos.

Salió de la habitación y tomó sus cosas, se disponía a irse cuando recordó que debía desayunar. No tenía hambre, no estaba acostumbrado a comer mucho ni menos en las mañanas. Tomó un vaso de leche del refrigerador y lavó el vaso cuidadosamente. Ordenó el sofá y dobló las mantas. En la puerta, se detuvo a mirar la casa en su totalidad. Existía la posibilidad de que jamás volviera.

Esa pequeña posibilidad se hizo casi real cuando llegó a la escuela. La primera clase era con la maestra Kagome Higurashi, pero ella ni siquiera se molestó en saludarlo. Entró al salón, deseó los buenos días a todos y comenzó su clase. No hubo ninguna mirada amiga, ni consideración, absolutamente nada. El mundo se le cayó sobre los pies. ¿Por qué lo ignoraba? Había dormido en su casa, lo había ayudado, le había dicho palabras sinceras. ¿Acaso no lo recordaba?

Había sido sólo un _show_ para que no causase más problemas. Después de todo, debió haberlo imaginado desde el principio. ¿Qué maestra llevaría a casa a un alumno, luego de ir a buscarlo de la estación de Policía? Ninguna. Tenía que estar totalmente loca para hacerlo, y al parecer Kagome Higurashi ya lo había notado. Ella quería ser una buena maestra, y por lo tanto, lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido un traspié en su carrera. Se estiró sobre la mesa y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos.

A su lado, Kikyo lo miró extrañada. Inuyasha parecía menos agresivo que el día anterior. Se veía más bien desganado, sin energías, exhausto de todo. Kagome le echó un vistazo de reojo. Se sentía terriblemente mal de no prestarle atención al chico, pero debía separar los asuntos y tener una relación completamente académica con él. Esperaba ese mismo día resolver el problema con sus tutores, ir hasta su casa si era necesario, pero Inuyasha no podía quedarse en su casa ningún día más. Su trabajo estaba en riesgo, y seguramente a Kouga no le gustaría nada descubrirla viviendo con un alumno, por muy desgraciada que haya sido su vida.

En el descanso, se encontró frente a frente con Inuyasha en un pasillo. —Buenos días, Inuyasha… —lo saludó, naturalmente.

Inuyasha se detuvo y la miró apenas. —Buenos días, señorita Higurashi.

Kagome sonrió. —¿Trajiste el almuerzo?

¿Qué almuerzo? Lo pensó un momento y evidenció con su cara que no se había dado cuenta de ello.

—El que estaba en el refrigerador. Te lo dije en la nota. —explicó.

Inuyasha recordó que junto a la leche había una caja de almuerzo al estilo japonés. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que fuera para él. No estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas.

—Bueno, no importa. —Sonrió.— Ten —Le tendió un cheque de almuerzo para el casino de la escuela. —Era mio, pero creo que tú lo necesitas más.

Se sintió mal. No quería causarle problemas a una persona honesta como esa mujer. —No puedo aceptarlo. Por favor, discúlpeme por lo de anoche. No volverá a suceder. No se preocupe más por mí, estaré bien solo.

—¿A qué te refieres? No me molesta. —aclaró la chica.

Inuyasha tragó saliva. —Ahora no le molesta, pero luego de un tiempo se sentirá cansada de tener que hacerse cargo de un chico como yo. No se lo recomiendo para nada. —Le explicó, con la voz dura.

—¿Es un reto? —Se molestó Kagome. ¿Cómo podía saber él si ella se hartaría de preocuparse por él? Luego de salvar su vida por supuesto que se preocupaba. Inuyasha Taisho no era un alumno cualquiera. Acababa de conocerlo el día anterior y ya había puesto su vida pies arriba.

—Tómelo como quiera, pero le advierto que no se meta en mis asuntos.

Si hablaba en esos términos entonces sí era un reto, incluso una amenaza. ¿Por qué era tan orgulloso y se negaba a aceptar ayuda? ¿No se daba cuenta de que la necesitaba?

—Eres sólo un niño intentando actuar como adulto. —Acusó.— Yo soy la maestra y sé lo que es mejor para ti.

—Pero no es la mejor maestra y probablemente se equivoque en esto. ¡Sus clases ni siquiera son buenas y…!

Iba a terminar con otro comentario mordaz, pero la cachetada de Kagome retumbó en todo el pasillo. Algunos estudiantes se detuvieron a mirar. Había dado en lo más profundo de su orgullo.

—No le faltes el respeto a quien te dio de comer —acabó Kagome y se marchó en dirección opuesta. No es que quisiera golpearlo y luego sacarle en cara lo que había hecho por él, pero le indignaba que no fuera lo suficientemente hombre para respetar a una mujer y a sus sentimientos. Le dolía lo que había dicho, no como mujer sino como profesional. Había estudiado arduamente y estaba orgullosa de ser una maestra; pero también estaba muy decepcionada y triste por no poder manejar su clase, aconsejar a los chicos y ser parte de sus vidas de una manera integral y positiva.

Además, le dolía aún más si el que perpetraba esas palabras era un alumno. Claro que ella lo sabía de antemano, pero que se lo dijera uno de sus pupilos era realmente desgarrador. Fue hasta su oficina y se sentó frente al computador. Quedaban quince minutos de descanso y tenía la certeza de que la impresión no se le pasaría durante ese tiempo. Había golpeado a un chico, y no a cualquier chico, sino a Inuyasha Taisho.

Él era el adolescente que más necesitaba apoyo en su salón, y por muy hiriente que hubiese sido ella no debería haber reaccionado de esa forma. Se sintió morir. Probablemente, si la Dirección de la escuela se enteraba, sería el fin de su carrera. Una corta y fracasada carrera de maestra.

En tanto, Inuyasha subió a la azotea para tomar un poco de aire. Lo habían golpeado mucho en la vida, pero esa había sido la única vez que sintió que verdaderamente lo merecía. —Sinceramente, no pensé que tuviera los cojones… —Susurró al viento, mientras se recostaba en el piso mirando el cielo. Aún hacía un poco de frío y todos los cabellos de sus brazos se erizaron.

Nunca lo habían puesto en su lugar de aquella forma. De todos modos, aquello había sido necesario para alejar a la maestra de sus problemas. Seguramente, ella ya tenía muchos. Estaba seguro de que ella no se molestaría en preocuparse por él nunca más, y estaba bien así. Algunos decían que el orgullo de una mujer herida era la fuerza más grande del universo, otros simplemente decían que era el amor. Inuyasha sólo sabía que la dichosa fuerza más grande del Universo era la Venganza, la misma que anhelaba día a día con fervor en su corazón.

En conclusión, lo del día anterior había sido un acontecimiento aislado, y todo volvería a la normalidad. No arrastraría a Kagome Higurashi junto con él en el fondo del abismo. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz femenina sin demasiada melodía lo interrumpió. Era la voz de Kikyo Takani, su compañera de banco.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le preguntó, sin abrir los ojos.

—Nada, sólo venía a ver si estabas bien. Vi la cachetada que te plantó la maestra Higurashi. ¿Quién lo diría, no? Toda la escuela está hablando de eso. Será mejor que te quedes aquí por un buen rato.

—No me quedaré aquí todo el día a causa de esos inútiles —murmuró, mientras intentaba no dormir. Estaba claro que no le interesaba para nada la manga de idiotas de la escuela.

—¿Nunca has protagonizado un chisme? Créeme que deberías esconderte. Además, te haré compañía… —musitó sugerentemente.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos ante el repentino cambio de voz de la chica, y se encontró de golpe con su rostro. Se alejó de inmediato. —¿Qué quieres, eh?

—Nada… —Exageró Kikyo. —Sólo te hago compañía en tu exilio.

—No lo necesito, ya te lo di…

Nuevamente sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, pero esta vez por un beso. Un ardiente beso de Kikyo. Sus labios eran suaves, se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos, pero cuando reaccionó, se separó de inmediato.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —Exigió saber.

Kikyo se sentó a su lado y tardó en responder. Abrazó sus rodillas y miró el horizonte. —Porque me gustas. No hay más razones para que una persona bese a otra.

—No tienes idea de lo que dices. Ni siquiera me conoces.

—No necesito conocerte para saber quién eres. —Solucionó la chica.

Inuyasha rió mordazmente. —¿Y quién soy?

—¡El chico más popular de la Escuela! ¿Quién más? —rió.

—Ah… Es por eso que me quieres.

Kikyo lo miró a los ojos. —Claro que no. Ayer no lo eras y me gustabas de todas formas.

—¡Ni siquiera pudiste ver mi cara!

—La vi, y me encanta. —se acercó para besarlo nuevamente, pero Inuyasha la detuvo junto a sus labios.

—No tienes idea de dónde te estás metiendo. —le advirtió con la voz ronca. Sujetando su cabeza con la mano izquierda. A Kikyo pareció gustarle aquella señal de posesividad, porque se sonrojó y sonrió juguetonamente.

—Entonces, enséñame.

La besó fervientemente. No había más trámite para iniciar una relación. Ella era hermosa, y él estaba solo. Ella quería conocerlo y él estaba disponible. No tenía en sus planes iniciar una nueva relación desastrosa, pero ya que ella había caído en paracaídas, ¿por qué no intentarlo nuevamente? Después de todo, Kikyo tenía algo que le intrigaba mucho: se parecía en demasía a la chica que lo había protegido con su vida durante el incidente donde murieron sus padres hacía diez años. Si no podía tener a esa chica, Kikyo podía reemplazarla durante un tiempo.

**III**

Su jornada había terminado, y de los padres de Inuyasha Taisho ni luces. No contestaban el celular, y la Dirección que habían dado era falsa: no podía encontrarla en mapa alguno. Pronto caería la tarde e Inuyasha estaría a la intemperie nuevamente. Arregló sus cosas mientras miraba por la ventana. La tarde comenzaba a caer y no había vuelto a ver al chico desde la cachetada. Cuando lo pensó con la cabeza fría, pudo darse cuenta de que abofetearlo había sido incorrecto. No es que no lo hubiese sabido de antemano, pero creía que se lo había merecido. No era así, ningún niño en el mundo merecía pasar por ese tipo de castigo, menos por parte de una profesora. Se había tomado demasiadas atribuciones con el chico en sólo un día. Si la reprendían por eso, debía aceptar el castigo sin intentar justificar lo imposible.

Suspiró resignada. Después de todo, no era una profesora ejemplar. No podía ejercer la profesión durante toda su vida. Estaba harta de sentirse una fracasada. Tomó su cartera y sus libros y se dispuso a tomar el autobús.

Llegó de noche a su casa, mucho más tarde que de costumbre. Estaba preocupada por la posibilidad de que Inuyasha hubiese ido a su casa y no la hubiera encontrado. Le preguntó a la vecina si había visto algún chico, pero no se dio por aludida. —Entonces no vino… —Miró por última vez hacia afuera y entró en su casa.

Con sorpresa descubrió que el chico había dejado todo limpío y ordenado. Se lamentó aún más por haberlo golpeado. La certeza de que el chico no aparecería esa noche se hacía cada vez más grande. Entró a su habitación y se lanzó sobre la cama muy cansada. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y vio que Kouga la había llamado cinco veces.

—¡Kouga! ¿Cuándo regresarás? —comentó para sí misma, con un tono de melancolía en su voz. Lo extrañaba, se sentía tan sola cuando él se marchaba. Una parte pequeña y sombría de su corazón odiaba los campeonatos de su marido. No le gustaba la soledad, desde la muerte de su padre que la odiaba con todo su ser. Presionó la tecla verde para corresponderle la llamada.

Lo saludó con un entusiasmo fingido, pero él se percató de inmediato. —¿Qué sucede, amor? ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes. —Mintió.— ¿Cuándo regresas?

—Mañana tenemos la final, luego celebraremos en la noche.

—Si es que ganan… —Complementó la chica.

Kouga rió. —¡Por supuesto que ganaremos! ¿Por qué hablas así? Dime qué te sucede.

—No es nada, asuntos del trabajo.

—No me gusta que estés triste, Kag. Me apena mucho estar lejos de ti, pero el trabajo es trabajo.

Kagome inhaló. —Lo sé, no es necesario que te preocupes… es en serio.

—¿Lo prometes?

Amaba a Kouga demasiado cuando se comportaba de esa manera tan cariñosa y la forma en la que se preocupaba de todo. Era una persona muy cariñosa, completamente perfecto para ella. Si no fuese por su trabajo…

Se lo prometió, al fin y al cabo no debía preocuparlo. El día siguiente era la final. Prometió llamarlo antes del juego y desearle suerte. —¡Mírame esta noche en las noticias! —la invitó.

—¿En las noticias, de verdad? ¡Woah! Sí que eres un profesional, amor. —Murmuró coqueta. Sabía que él se había avergonzado desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Se despidieron cariñosamente y Kagome se levantó perezosamente a encender la televisión. Aún faltaba para la hora del noticiario, pero no quiso perder tiempo. Encendió la laptop para avanzar en las preguntas de un examen sorpresa que tomaría la semana entrante e intentó concentrarse sin éxito.

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas cuando las noticias empezaron y Kagome prestó atención a la TV por fin. Recordó que el bloque deportivo era siempre el último. —Ya es muy tarde… —notó.

Miró el reloj y verificó que sí lo era, e Inuyasha aún no aparecía. Aunque sabía que no lo haría, no podía dejar de estar preocupada. Se levantó cansada hasta el refrigerador a comer algo. Estaba completamente vacío: no tenía nada. Sólo el almuerzo que Inuyasha había dejado por la mañana. No se atrevió a comerlo.

Con la excusa de ir a comprar ingredientes para cocinar se puso zapatillas, tomó las llaves de su casa y salió rumbo a un mercado, olvidando completamente la televisión. Hacía frío, aunque no llovía como el día anterior. Si Taisho se quedaba afuera podía incluso morir. ¿Es que acaso el chico o tenía criterio? Quizás si merecía la cachetada después de todo, pensó, y se reprendió mentalmente.

Caminó colina abajo hasta que llegó al mercado. Al frente había una plazuela muy poco conservada. Inuyasha, recostado sobre un banco, levantó la cabeza para ver a la chica. Era su maestra, y estaba comprando alimentos. Se sentó para poder verla mejor. Por un lado, quería regresar a su tibia casa a pasar la noche, pero por otro, no quería que ella tuviera problemas por su causa. Estaba debatiéndose en esas dos opciones cuando vio que tras ella se bajaban dos hombres de un auto y entraban al local comercial.

No lo pensó dos veces y saltó de su lugar. Atravesó la calle sin fijarse si venían autos y llegó hasta el lugar. Entró sigilosamente, los hombres eran muy sospechosos. Tuvo un breve flash—back al pasado y comprobó de inmediato que había algo extraño en esos dos sujetos. ¿Dónde estaba Kagome? Miró a su alrededor desesperado: no estaba.

Iba a recorrer los pequeños pasillos cuando uno de los hombres sacó sorpresivamente un arma de la pretina de su pantalón. —¡Lo sabía! —Murmuró para sí enrabiado. ¡Kagome había desaparecido!

—¡Todos al piso! —Ordenó uno de los tipos, y el otro repitió lo mismo pero con más violencia. Todas las personas se lanzaron al piso al instante. Iba a hacerle frente a los ladrones cuando sintió que un peso caía encima de él y lo arrojaba al suelo, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Con el ruido, uno de los sujetos le apunto con el arma, pero al ver que estaba en el suelo, se volteó para continuar vaciando las cajas.

Se volteó y descubrió que Kagome Higurashi estaba sujetando su cabeza en el piso.

—¡Estás loco! ¿Quieres morir igual que tu…!

Habría terminado la oración de no ser porque se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Igual que quién. —Exigió saber Inuyasha, intentando no subir la voz. —¡Dímelo! ¿Has leído mi expediente, no?

Kagome lo hizo callar con violencia. —¡Calla! —Ordenó, y miró donde los ladrones, aún impidiéndole que se moviera.

Inuyasha la miró de perfil. Ya había estado en esa misma situación, y también había sido una chica la que lo había salvado aquella vez. No tuvo que mirarla de nuevo para darse cuenta. Recordó su nombre: Kagome. La chica que lo había salvado en ese entonces había sido Kagome Higurashi, su maestra. Se quedó de piedra.

Recordó sus palabras de ese día, mientras aferraba su cabeza a su regazo. —¡No mires! —Había dicho ella, cubriendo sus ojos, y lanzándolo al piso. Y ahora, diez años más tarde volvía a hacerlo. Había sido salvado por Kagome nuevamente.

Cuando todo se acabó, llegaron los policías y tomaron las declaraciones de todos. Nadie había salido herido, lo cual era un alivio. No dijo palabra alguna, sólo la miró intensamente. Dos horas más tarde y luego de tomar los datos y números de cada uno, los dejaron marcharse a casa.

Ella habló por fin. —Al parecer, mi destino es morir de esta manera. —Murmuró más para sí misma que para él.

No le respondió nada. No sabía qué decir: había planeado tantas veces ese momento y lo había olvidado todo. Sentía como si todo el tiempo entre el primer asalto y el segundo no hubiese existido. Era otra vez el Inuyasha de ocho años, frente a la joven Kagome, sin saber cómo agradecer y sin poder pensar una forma de seguir a su lado.

—Inuyasha… vamos a casa. —le habló parsimoniosamente, mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su casa, con las manos en los bolsillos.

La siguió en silencio. Miró su espalda delgada mientras caminaba tras ella. Había amado a esa mujer durante tanto tiempo y cuando al fin la había encontrado, no la había reconocido. Era tan estúpido, se golpeó mentalmente. Hacía frío y la neblina no permitía mirar a dos metros de distancia; pero Inuyasha ahora podía verla bien y estaba seguro de que nunca jamás la perdería de vista.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**¡HOLA! Disculpen la tardanza, en serio, perdónenme la vida por favor :c Lo tenía planeado hace tiempo y no lo escribía de flojera. Pero ya no más, porque se viene bueno :B**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por el apoyo!**

**p.d: ****Si les gusta la pareja de Sesshomaru y Kagome, los invito a leer mi fanfic RÉQUIEM PARA EL VAMPIRO. Por otro lado, si les gusta la pareja de Inuyasha y Kagome, los invito a leer ACTUACIÓN SIN LIBRETO. Si les gusta la pareja de Rin y Sesshomaru, los invito a leer AMPLITUD; y por último, si les gusta la pareja de Inuyasha y Kikyo, los invito a leer EL ÁRBOL DEL TIEMPO.**

******Espero sus REVIEWS! NO LO OLVIDEN, POR FAVOR! (Me hacen muy feliz :c)**

* * *

******27/09/2013**

* * *

LOS INVITO A PARTICIPAR EN MI GRUPO:

www(punto)facebook(punto)com(slash)groups(slash)cl audiagazziero

A través de este grupo podrán saber en qué estoy, en qué estoy trabajando, por qué me retraso, qué ideas se me ocurren, etc. Les puede servir, además de conocerme más como ficker y como persona. :) No tengan miedo de agregarme a facebook :)

* * *

29/09/2013


End file.
